


The Orphan and The Tailor

by HeroesNever_Lag, Sonny_Westbrooks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a teen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hercules is much older than him, Other, Tailoring, We found out that Alex lived with Herc and Herc got him into college or something???, like dad age, thought it was cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesNever_Lag/pseuds/HeroesNever_Lag, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He swiftly picked his bag off the ground and slung it over his shoulder with a small sigh. “May as well try to find some place to eat.” Alex slowly walked, staring down at the ground as he did. Due to his focus on the ground, he didn’t realize the person walking the opposite of him, slamming face first into the other’s chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orphan and The Tailor

Alex didn’t want to admit it, but he was lost. Only a few days into America and he seriously had no idea where he was in the large city known to many as New York. With only a book bag, a couple books and very little money to his name, he sat confused on a corner next to a large library type building.  _ ‘They send treat you well and give you money to make your name known in this big city and look where you are now you idiot’  _ Alex silently huffed to himself,  _ ‘And to top it all off you’re too scared to just walk up to someone and ask for a place to stay. Good going.’  _   
He swiftly picked his bag off the ground and slung it over his shoulder with a small sigh. “May as well try to find some place to eat.” Alex slowly walked, staring down at the ground as he did. Due to his focus on the ground, he didn’t realize the person walking the opposite of him, slamming face first into the other’s chest.   
  


“Woo!  Hey there kid, y’know it ain’t a good idea to be walking around with your face to the ground, people you walk into may not be as friendly as me.”  The man was large and nicely built, his voice husky and loud.  “You okay kid?  You seem pretty down, and that ain’t no pun to your focus on the ground,” the man laughed at his own little joke.   
  
Alex frowned up at the taller man, “I’ll have you know that I am perfectly fine and not at all down.” He snapped. “You yourself should be watching, could have moved out of the way.”   
  
“Kid, you’re like an ant.” The man smiled, sticking out his hand, "Name’s Hercules Mulligan, run a sweet little tailor shop down by 152 east and 48th street. Was actually on my way to get myself some coffee, looking for some place kid?  You are lost, can tell by the way you look.”   
  
“An ant? I swear if that's a joke on my height I will kick your knees in sir!” Alexander nearly hissed. He didn’t like to think of himself as something so small as a bug. Let alone an ant. “Second of all I’m not like an ant thank you. I may walk in a straight line but unlike the ant I do not act the same as everyone else in the community. I act as my own person. And I am not lost, I know perfectly well where I am.”   
  
“Well kid… I was not talking about your personality.”  Hercules smiled, sort of snorting, "You sure kid?  Well I got a question then, tell me where we are? And look me in the eyes kid, no looking at the street signs.” He grinned, looking Alex right in the eyes.   
  
Alex glared, “I’ve never been on this street but that doesn’t mean I’m lost.” letting out a very faint huff under his breath, he looked away, “Okay fine I’m lost…”   
  
“Figured kid, hey come with me, I got a nice home.  Wife is pregnant and we got some cute lil ones running around.  And I swear to you I’m not one of those creepers that kidnap others.  I’ll get you some coffee and you can come to work with me if you want.  Can get you a nice new outfit if you want.  Can’t strut around the streets looking like that.”  Hercules laughed, snorting and smiling.   
  
Alex looked back down at his feet and bit his lip.  _ ‘Well you can’t pass up an opportunity like this Alexander.’  _ he sighed and looked back up to the taller man. “My name is Alexander Hamilton. Prefer to just go by Alexander or Hamilton, nothing else thank you.” He gave a quick smile, letting it drop back to a frown. “I don’t see any problem with my outfit. It was my brothers once before we were separated.”   
  
“No no man, nothing wrong with it, just not the taste of the people in this fine city.” Hercules smiled and gently put his hand on Alex’s back, "Come on kid, walk with me.  New York is a fast moving city, you gotta keep walking kid, never stop no matter what.”   
  
“That sounds a bit...well odd.”  And it did. Normally people would tell Alex to slow down, take everything in slowly rather than all at once, though he always wanted to try and get through everything as fast as possible. “Not normally what people would tell me.”   
  
“Well New York is the city that never sleeps kid, where are you from that you never heard of that?” He grinned, "This place is always moving, and fast.  People walking in lines that you’d think that were coordinated.  This city you can’t stop for nothing, cause if you do, you miss a hundred th’ngs.”  
  
“I uh...an island. I’m from an island, never been to a city in my life.” Alex laughed awkwardly. He didn’t like talking of his past, where he was from, it made people think he was weak. Made them think he needed help when he didn’t. Alex didn’t like people thinking that way.   
  
“Shit man really?” Hercules walked beside Alex, "Huh, you’re a brave ass kid coming to a country you never been to. Only problem is, you wouldn’t ask for any kind of help kid.”   
  
“Well once a hurricane hits your home land what more are you left to do than move? Not a home nor any family left to your name.” Alex sighed, “I’m not sure I’m not even legally supposed to be here honestly.”   
  
“.... Well kid, my family got your back.  If you want I can file for like adoption or something kid, would make you a legal citizen.  If not my wife and I can teach you everything about this country for you to become a legal citizen of this nation kid.”  Hercules would smile, patting Alexander's back.   
  
“I don’t think I’d want to be adopted. I know that sounds stupid, an orphan not wanting to be adopted, but I would love to just have had one set of parents and no more than that.”

“Alexander, right?” Hercules smiled, "listen kid, I feel bad seeing someone out in the streets of New York by themselves, and not that you can’t take care of yourself, but I can’t sleep at night thinking someone like you are out here alone. Don’t need to be adopted, but I can take you home.”  
  
“It would be very nice to have a place to stay that isn’t some place on the streets or some motel type place. Thank you very much mister Mulligan.” Alex smiled, this time the smile actually staying upon his face rather than immediately turning to a frown. “I didn’t think I’d find anyone willing to help.”   
  
“Call me Hercules man. Mister Mulligan is my father.” He laughed at his corny cliche joke. “Course, but when we get to my home just act natural and I will take care of my wife.” Hercules would wink, smiling.   
  
“That depends on what you would take as natural mister Hercules.” Alex lightly laughed, “Because I’m going to be honest I’m not a very natural person.”   
  
“Nah kid, just don’t talk to her, ‘till I get her all calmed.” Hercules put his hands in his pockets, "She’s pregnant and a little on edge sometimes, but she’s a saint.”   
  
“Mood swings I assume? Keeps you up on your toes. My brother always told me that it was how my mother was all the time with me.” Alex’s grip tightened on his bag strap, “Said she craved a lot of different foods too. How many kids?”   
  
“Right now? Uh five… yeah five kids, this one is our fifth I mean.” Hercules laughed under his breathe,”Perfect kids y’know, so far 1 little girl and 3 rambunctious boys.  Not sure the gender of this one yet.”

“Five? Isn’t that a bit much? Not that I’m against people having a bunch of kids or anything.” He smiled a awkwardly, “Just...never been around so many kids really. People tended to stay away from I and my brother back on the island. Thought I’d get em’ sick.”  
  
“You seem good to me kid.” he shrugged,”It’s my wife’s choice.  Always gotta listen to the wife man.” He smiled, "Sure she will blame me while she is in labor, but then a year or two later she will ask if we can have another kid.  I make sure with her like six times, but it’s whatever will make her happy.”  
  
“You sound crazy. She hasn’t gotten sick once? Normally having that many kids can cause problems. Or that’s what I’ve been told? I don’t know it’s what I’ve read out of books.”  
  
“Nah, or at least not yet.  She is a strong woman, hell stronger than myself.  God bless her soul she is always beside me no matter what it is I’m at.  I mean if it wasn’t for her I wouldn’t have opened my tailor shop.” Hercules would look at Alex.  
  
“You’re a tailor? I’m sorry if you’d had said that to me earlier I...I was kinda caught up in the moment.” He looked up at Hercules with a soft sort of smile, “She sounds like she would've gotten along with my mom.”  
  
“Yeah, Elizabeth tends to get along with everyone.” Hercules would hold open the door to the coffee shop for Alex,”And yes I am a tailor.  Learned when I was younger from my mother, was a huge dream of mine, but of course it didn’t happen right away, had to work for my father.”  
  
“No one's dreams ever happen right away. Its either they happen later on in life or they never happen and end up being crushed in the end. The second option is the one that happens the most.”  
  
“Eh unless you’re me kid, worked my ass off for my little shop, almost lost it 3 different times.  They kept raising the price, saying that people like me wouldn’t make it around that part of town.  Ha.  Prove them wrong.”  Hercules couldn’t help but laugh loudly.  
  
Alex joined in on the others laughing. He’d never met someone so insane, or what he considered insane, in his life. “Well I’m not giving up on my dream so soon trust me. I survived a sickness, my cousin's death and my brother leaving me along with a hurricane. I’ll survive this city too. Do whatever it takes to get to the top...not too fast though but faster than others have tried.”  
  
“You will get there kid, I can see it in you, but first you gotta get yourself a citizenship.  Elizabeth and I will help you, if you want it kid.”  
  
“That would be nice. Would like to be able to stay as long as I can rather than be kicked back to where I started. Can’t let those people depending on me down.”  
  
“You got it kid, anything you need. I’m willing to help.” Hercules widely grinned and give him a wink.  
  
“So I don’t have very much money on me, but I am very willing to pay for our coffee if you’d like me too.”  
  
“Don’t even worry about coffee man, I got it. Money is stupid, but I totally get it.  Wish people didn’t worry about money and worried about things like, where they last put their phone or some shit like that.  Money stresses the hell out of people.”  
  
“You’re telling me. I can’t _not_ worry about the money. I don’t have a job and all I got left is maybe a couple hundred bucks and that's about it. Can’t even afford a place to stay anymore. That why I was on the streets.” He’d huffed, “As embarrassing as that is. I try to worry about other things, its hard to though.”  
  
"Well soon enough you'll learn not to worry when you're with me kid." Hercules laughed lightly, placing money on the counter and ordering them coffee along with a slice of sweet bread for Alexander, "You're skinny as hell by the way, need to eat more. Don't worry about that though we'll get ya' fattened up in no time. How long has it been since you ate?"  
  
"I...I don't really remember." Alex laughed a little. He really didn't. He'd been so caught up in looking for places to stay and trying to get some sort of money for college that he had planned to join he had kinda lost track of eating healthily. He hesitated when Hercules wen't to hand him the bread, taking it slowly from the larger man's hand, he smiled slightly.  _'Perhaps this getting along with people won't be so hard. That is if people are always as kind as this one'_  
  
They sat at a table within the shop for a few hours, Hercules talking about something related to work and how bad a client he'd gotten was or something like that. Alex wasn't completely listening to the other ramble. He was instead lost in his own thought. Five kids, how was he going to manage? And what would this mans wife think?  
  
He only had a few hours before he found out.  


**Author's Note:**

> We found out Alexander stayed with Hercules supposedly and Hercules helped enroll him into college soooo????  
> Enjoy~
> 
> Kudos and Comments would be lovely.
> 
> I myself (Philip Hamilhoop) will go back and edit things up later.


End file.
